1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary fluid displacement apparatus which may use applied rotary energy to pump a fluid such as a gas or liquid, or may utilize impetus from gas or liquid applied under pressure to supply rotary energy. In other words this invention relates to both a rotary fluid pump or gas compressor, and a fluid or gas pressure driven rotary motor or engine.
2. Description of the prior art
Numerous rotary fluid-mechanical and mechanical-fluid energy translation machines have been developed in the past. An "Information Disclosure Statement" is filed herewith, in which pertinent past art devices are discussed. No past art devices are seen to be structured as the invention of this disclosure.